Saviour
by DarkAngel2503
Summary: He became emotionally withdrawn, silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "Mother". But somehow she has managed to get through his barriers and found herself a place within his frozen heart. Gaara/Kagome.
1. Saviour

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

**Summary:** He became emotionally withdrawn, silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "Mother". But somehow _she_ has managed to get through his barriers and found herself a place within his frozen heart.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter One – Saviour

He stood there and watched a group of boys hitting and kicking a girl with raven black hair. This was the third time he witnessed this. He wondered why the girl had not tried to defend herself. One look in her eyes and he could see the fire rested in them. So why did the girl let herself be beaten by the bunch of spoiled brats? After a few kicking and hitting, he had enough. He wanted silence. He did not need to wake 'Mother's bloodlust. That would be the last thing he wanted on this damn earth.

With a quick movement, he stood before the girl and blocked the fist, aiming for her face, with his sand. The boy felt on his butt. He glared at them with cold eyes. His sand rushed around them, formed spikes and was ready to attack. Seeing that, the fat boy struggled to stand on his shaking legs. When he succeeded, he shoved the others out of his way and ran with something wet dipping from his pants. His fellows scrambled him.

Once they had left the glaring, he turned and looked down at the girl. She had bruises everywhere. She was trembling and shaking as she tried to sit. When she finally succeeded, with the help of his sand, she looked up. She stared at his face before smiling at him. He snorted and left.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Edited. Thanks for _**SleepWriting**_ for pointing out my mistakes. Thank you very much.


	2. Gratitude and Mistrust

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness and language.

**Summary:** He became emotionally withdrawn, silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself and "Mother". But somehow _she_ has managed to get through his barriers and found herself a place within his frozen heart.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Two – Gratitude and Mistrust

After a week he went to that clearing again. And the girl was there, too. She sat on the hard ground, her back against a tree, and her eyes held a faraway look in them. She still had the same clothes – dirty, ragged, and worn-out. Her bruises have lessened, he noticed. She did look better than a week ago. As if sensing him, she turned her head. Her eyes and his met. She blinked two times before she smiled at him with _that_ smile again. She stood and ran towards him.

Suddenly she tripped. He found it strange. There was no obstacle that could cause her to fall. He stood motionless as his sand caught her, before she felt on the ground. She patted the sand. The sand circled around her for a moment before it split to let her walk towards him. His sand followed behind.

When she stood about half a meter away from him, her right hand reached in her pocket and took out two onigiri. He stared at it. Then he looked up to the girl's face. She just smiled. His lips curled up into a sneer before he slapped it away. He watched as the onigiri rolled. Then his eyes met hers. She did not look angry, only puzzled. She did not even say anything but kept looking at him. He hissed at her, his eyes colder than ice could ever be and left.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Edited. Thanks for _**SleepWriting**_ for pointing out my mistakes. Thank you very much :)


	3. The First Step

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Three – The First Step

He stood there – his sand surrounded and protected him, revealing only his eyes – watching as his attacker took his last breath. This was the fifth attempt to kill him, after the death of Yashamaru. Assassins had all been sent by his father. He knew. He knew he was hated by everyone.

They were afraid, afraid of what he might do to them. They were afraid of "Mother". They did not know how to deal with their fear, so they had _tried_ to kill him. No one cared for him – not even his own flesh and blood. He didn't need them to. He needed no one. He could take care of himself very well.

'Mother's' blood lust has been satisfied. He didn't feel like staying in the apartment anymore. He walked out of the apartment into the streets.

As soon as the civilians and ninjas saw him – some of them had a fearful look on their faces, while others wore a look of pure hatred – they moved out of his way and returned to their house and closed the doors. The streets were devoid of people in less than a few minutes. He was accustomed to it. He strolled down the streets with no destination in mind. However, his sand seemed to know where he should go and tugged him towards the sandbox. In the sandbox, there sat the girl he had saved two weeks ago.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Edited. Thanks to _**SleepWriting**_ for pointing out my mistakes. Thank you very much :)


	4. Foreign, yet Familiar

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-character-ness and language.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Four – Foreign, yet Familiar

He stared at her. The shovel in her hand, she tried to build something with sand and he had no idea what. When he was about to approach her, she tensed. She twirled around, her eyes searching. Her eyes finally settled on his form. Her tensed body relaxed as soon as she recognized him. Her face lit up, she waved, and smiled at him, _again_. What the hell was _wrong_ with this girl and her smiles?

He turned and wanted to left, but his sand held him on the spot. It wouldn't let him go. He growled. _He_ controlled the sand, _not_ the other way round. Suddenly the distance between him and her cleared. She looked up. Her eyes held something he had not seen since his uncle's death. It was not hatred, nor was it fear. It was foreign, yet familiar. They had a warm light in them. He could not remember when he last had received the look like in her eyes. _'Doesn't matter,' _he thought as he kept staring at her.

His eyes shift as she patted the place next to her. When he did nothing, she moved toward him. Then she tugged at his shirt and patted the place next to her again. After a while and most reluctantly, he sat down. The girl's smile grew, clapping happily before handing him her little, old, and slightly broken shovel. When he took the offered shovel, her smile widened to a point where he thought her cheeks had to be hurt.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating for so long. Real life is getting out of order over here. This is a quick update. I need this short break from school and life. Thankyou very much for reading my Gaara/Kagome fanfic. Many thanks! :)


	5. Anxiety

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Five – Anxiety

_'She is late,'_ he thought as he waited for her. After _that_ he continued to come here every day. It has been two weeks already and he had never missed one of their promised play time. His eyebrow twitched. He frowned. He was lying to himself. He _did_ miss one – actually two.

Yesterday and the day before that he was sent on a mission. It took longer than he had intended. The day when he came back, he had run straight to this place. He had known it was already late and it rained really hard. The chance that she might still be waiting for him was slim. But he had _hoped_ and was a little bit disappointed, when he stopped at the clearing, and did not see her there. He had gone home and rested for the next day.

Today he came earlier than usual and waited. As time passed, his unease grew. He waited till late afternoon, and she still did not show up. He had no idea what to do. Did something happen to her? Was she angry at him because he had not showed up yesterday and the day before yesterday? Did she decide now, that he was not worth of her friendship? Was it possible that – because of his action – she has come to hate him like the others?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it! Happy reading!^^


	6. Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Six – Reason

'_She is weakening._' A voice rang in his mind. _'Go to her before it's too late.'_ Mother urged.

He did as "Mother" said. He knew not where her home was, but with Mother's help he found her. She lived in old hut, in the darkest corner of Sunagakure. There was nothing beside an old and rugged futon on which she currently lay on.

She did not notice him. When he saw her he felt relieved. She could not come and meet him because she had caught a cold. Maybe she had waited for him and he had only just missed her. Her movement called his attention to focus on her. She coughed a few times before turning to her side. Her face was red. Her breathing was hard. He touched her forehead. '_With a temperature like this it was a wonder that she was still breathing.'_ He thought and frowned.

He looked around the hut, trying to find something useful to help him cool down her fever. He growled when he found nothing. He decided then to take her to his house because there he had everything he needed. _'But how to carry her,'_ he thought. … Then he smacked himself. Why had he not come with the idea sooner? He had his sand that could carry her if he was not able to do it.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! I really appreciate it!I have been through so much.. that a for moment in my short life I was about to drop all my fanfics... My love for writing nearly disappeared, but somehow I managed it... So please enjoy this short chapter of 'Saviour'.^^ And Thank you for reading, enjoying, and reviewing this fanfic.

_ SkinnyCat:_ I actually did not plan for Sasori to have an appearance here. I wanted to write a story/fic just about the relationship between Gaara and Kagome...However... ;)


	7. Patience

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Seven – Patience

He tapped his feet impatiently. He listened as the owner chattered away with one of his customers. He just wanted to pay for the herbs. He wanted to be home as soon as possible. He had an ill friend to care for. The longer he stood in this shop the thinner his thread of patience got. He growled in displeasure. He clenched und unclenched his fists to maintain of his patience.

When he heard the idiots laughed he lost it. He snarled. They immediately shrank back and whipped around. When their eyes finally met his they tried to run away. Before one of them could run away his sand had grabbed the customer's leg and threw him against the wall. He felt satisfaction when he heard bones cracking. His head snapped back to the shop owner. His aura flared dangerously, his glare was murderous as he stalked towards him.

He held the herbs for the owner to see before he slammed the money down on the counter, breaking it in two. He then walked out the shop totally ignoring the shivering owner, who has been frightened to death and the injured man. Once he was out the shop he ran, as fast as he could, home. The faster he got home, the better his friend would feel. In addition to that, he would calm down as soon as he was in her presence.**  
><strong>

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thank you sooo much for stucking with me, even though I did not upload any of my fanfics. Every time I read your reviews, it fills my heart with strength. Thank you! I am very sorry for letting everyone wait for this little and short chapter, but alas here it is. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I wish you the best in the coming year. **Happy New Year!**^^


	8. Fever

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Eight – Fever

He sat on a chair next to his bed where his friend was resting on. His hand moved towards her head to take cloth on her forehead and change it. Before he put the new cloth on her forehead, he checked for her fever. Joy filled his heart and he smiled for the first time. Her fever finally broke and he hoped it won't return. His shoulder slumped down when he sighed – relieved and tired. His days had been very stressful for him.

It had taken him two days to finally have her fever went away. Every five to ten minutes he had to change the cloth on her forehead – constantly checking if the fever had cool down or not. He had watched her like a hawk and had refused to leave her side, no matter what. He had not gone to missions, which had angered his father. However, she was far more important than any mission or any other things could ever be.

He had not even dared to go in the kitchen and prepare himself something to eat. He had been afraid that, once he left, she would leave him. That would leave him alone in this world. At time he had feared that he could lose her, because the fever won't cool down and he felt her aura has weakened. But his fear had not hindered him to fight against her fever. He had lain awake for three days straight and finally won.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for your reviews, favs and alerts. Even though I have stopped writing for over half a year, there are readers who encourage me. Thank you soo much! I tried to write this chapter, only to have delete and edit it over and over again.*sigh* Well, this version is not exactly how I wanted it... but as of now I cannot do it any better. Sorry, everyone. I will work on my other fanfics... progress is slow but I think it is better than nothing, ne?


	9. Change

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Nine – Change

While she was resting, he thought it would be good to retrieve her things from the hut. It would not do her health good to live in that hut. He saw it in his right to move her into his apartment. There he had more than enough room for two. She might decline his 'offer' but that could be easily taken care of. He just had to persuade her of his point of view. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

He nodded, satisfied as he gathered her belongings. He looked around the hut to check if he had not forgotten anything. As soon as he saw that he had everything, he turned and walked, light hearted, towards his apartment. He would tell her of his decisions.

When he arrived at his house he put her belongings in the room next to his. Sometime later he knocked on the door, despite the fact that it was his room. He waited a few minutes before he opened the door and walked straight towards the edge of the bed. He was pleased to note that she looked much better than three days ago as his eyes checked over her half-covered form.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! I can't thank you, my dear readers and followers, enough! I am slowly getting where I have been before. I will continue writing, even it kills me. x'DD


	10. Rage

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Ten – Rage

This was his seventh mission for this week. It had gone smoothly, like it always does. He did not care how much missions he got. He could not afford being weak. The missions were like training seasons to him. They would help him grow stronger, in order to protect his friend.

But, somehow, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that the missions were to keep him out of the village. After she had moved into his house, he was flooded with missions. It was odd. The missions did not disturb him, but the fact that the number increased, after he had gotten a new housemate. His eyes narrowed at that. There was something wrong.

He stopped abruptly as Mother suddenly yanked against the railings of her cage. She hissed, as she tried to take over his mind. Realisation hit him, as he realized what it meant. Without wasting time, he ran towards his house. He speeded through the streets, destroying everything in his way, and not caring about the least of it.

After he had run through the entire village, he finally arrived at his house. He slammed his door open, breaking it, and caused the wall to shake. Immediately he looked for his friend. He found her – covered in blood, breathing harshly but still living – in the kitchen with a shinobi who carried a bloodied kunai in his hand. His eyes bled red. He lost the control and Mother took over. All rational thoughts disappeared as his lust for blood took over. He snarled, crouched down and then he lounged at the shinobi with his extended claws.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: **Right now I am having some problems with this story... I don't know when to finish and end this story. Should I leave it here.. at their childhood or take it further to their teenage age? There have been a lot of scenes appearing in my head while thinking over this. Should I end it here or take it further? You guys help me answering this, please. thank you.


	11. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Eleven – Lost

He stood, with shaking hands and red eyes, as he glared at the dead body in front of him. The sight would forever be burned in his mind. He growled. He'd never felt a rage as great as this before, not even when his uncle had betrayed him. But when he saw her, covered in her blood and eyes wide with fear, he had lost it. He hadn't even bothered to play with his prey, as he usually did. He had killed him on spot.

Once the threat was gone, Mother loosened her control over his body. As soon as he got the full control over his body, he turned to her. He was about to approach her, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Her eyes were filled with fear as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He grimaced and took a step back. Of course she would fear him now. How else could she react, after seeing his cruelty? He clenched his fists, hard enough to draw blood, and ran away.

He stopped at the clearing where he first met her. He stared impressively and uninterested at the setting sun, ignoring the bright that blend him. If he were to be blind by it, then he would be more than appreciate it. Maybe the sight of seeing her covered in blood form would disappear with his eyesight.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: **Thank you everyone, who has reviewws on the last chapter. I think I will continue writing on this one; I will take this into their teenage. Some of you have wonderful ideas. if you guys don not mind, I'd like to use a few suggestion, and of course credits will be given.^^ Thank you! and enjoy the 11th chapter of "Saviour". :D


	12. Anguish

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Twelve – Anguish

His thoughts were far away. He didn't even realize he had company. He stiffened when a hand touched his back. He reacted rather violently; he grabbed the offended hand threw him off his body. He twirled around and growled. The intruder crashed against a tree, and then he felt on the ground. He coughed and blood run down from the corner of his lips. Gaara did not feel satisfied as he would, when seeing blood. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He slowly approached the tree. He stopped in his track, his eyes widened as he recognized the intruder. It was his friend. He stood frozen there; his body could not move. His eyes were fixed on his friend's injured body. After all what she had seen, she still followed after him. And he, a fool that he was, threw her at the next tree. He swore to protect her from any harm.

And here he was, killing his very best friend and breaking his vow. He made mistake after mistakes. His eyes watered as he watched his sand surrounded her. It helped her as she was trying to get up. She grimaced at the sudden pain. He flinched when he saw that. It was his fault. His fault. At that moment he could not help as a small sob escaped his lips and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_'Why? Why it is always like this? Why me? She was the first to care for me, and all I do is hurting her!' _He screamed in anguish and despair. He hated and loathed himself for what he has done.

"I am sorry, exceedingly sorry. I didn't mean to…. I am sorry…"cried Gaara as he fell down to the ground with his head between his knees. His whole body shook as he wept tears.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: **Minna-san, thank you for those lovely reviews! They always cheer me up whenever I'm sad. Here is chapter 12. Sadly, but truth to be told, this **story will end in about 3-4 chapters.** I will upload a seperate story, sequel to this one ( not written yet), on this site. It'll be about their friendship growing into something more- might be difficult to write... because I suck at writing romance. ^^;


	13. Protector

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Thirteen – Protector

"I-I'm… s-sorry." He choked. Unable to face her, he turned away. He shut his eyes tightly, willing to force the image disappear. His body shook and his fists trembled.

"It's alright," a soft voice whispered. "Everything will be alright."

"NO!" He screamed. "Nothing is alright," hissing the last word. He distanced himself from her. He will only hurt her. He had to distance himself from her… She will be safe as long as he wasn't there. His presence, his very existence will only harm her. She made a move to touch him but he flinched away from her.

"Do NOT touch me! I will only HARM you. Go away! Get away from me…" He very much screeched.

"Gaara… look at me." She said softly, ignoring his cries. She waited but nothing happened. After a long pause, he only shook his head. She sighed. "Gaara."

Very hesitant and reluctant he obliged. He froze. She did not look hurt or hurting for that matter. No wounds. Only blood covered t-shirt and pants. _'How?!'_ He did not believe his eyes. _'Illusions. Only Illusions.'_

"See?" smiled she, and moved closer, lifting her hand and caressed his cheek. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to her touch. "No wounds. No scars. And I am feeling fine."

"But how? How it is possible? I-I did… you… tree…blood…" stuttered Gaara.

"I am not afraid of you."

"I… I-I s-saw fear in your eyes." Gaara said. "I had frightened you… I killed."

Kagome chuckled softly. His eyes widened.

"I am _not_ afraid _of_ you. I was afraid _for _you. I fear that others might have hurt you. When you saw me, covered in blood, I fear that it might cause you a trauma."

"I-I _hurt_ you. I _attacked_ you. I-"

"Not deliberately. I approached you, who were lost in thoughts, and that had you alarmed," she reasoned.

"I still hurt you, nevertheless," insisted Gaara. Deliberate or not, he had hurt her. It was unforgiveable.

"You can never hurt you. You never will," she added, "you protected me from _my_ attackers. You did _not_ hurt me, you _protected_ me." She gifted him with a smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: **I know a little bit late and the chapter was lame... But this is all I have for now. Sorry. ^^; I started working in a hospital just about a month ago.. So, I do not have much time to write. I hope you will bear it with me. Until the next update, Happy Reading!^^


	14. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Warning:** Story contains out-of-characterness, grammar mistakes, spelling errors, and typos.

This was beta-ed by **Blackmoon OniOokami**.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter Fourteen – Touch

He did not return her smile, instead he looked away. _'__How can I be__ her protector when I am a threat to her? __How can I protect her when I was the one who injured her?'_ He nearly jumped when he felt her touch. _'Again.'_

"Don't you trust me?" asked she – her voice soft. There was a touch of sadness in her tone that made him clench his fist. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"I-" he began, but could not continue.

He was not sure how to reply. It was not like that he doesn't trust her. He sure did. It was just… There was a large part of him that trusted her but there was also a small part of him that questions her, her words, and his trust in her – making him doubt everything and anything. The last person he had trusted completely betrayed him. And that was his uncle. His family. His blood.

Not knowing how to answer her, he started to turn away. But this time she did not let him. She captured his face between her palms and forced him to look at her. He stilled. Green met blue. He could see his own reflection in the pool of sky-blue eyes.

And gently with her thumps she brushed away tears that had rolled down his cheek. _'Where did those come from...?'_ For the moment he just relished in her delicate touch and loosing himself in the depths of the ocean that is her eyes.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** TBC


End file.
